Phantom of a Cousin
by Gigglingskull
Summary: Clockwork did not save Danny's family. Instead, he had a different plan to reunite two sisters. Who knew Maddie had a big sister named Ann?


Author Notes: Started another story. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So on the Danny Phantom side, this begins a short time before the episode "The Ultimate Enemy". Yes this is one of those Danny's family dies and he starts over stories. I love those Fanfictions and all the sadness on Danny's part. I don't know why, but I love torturing Danny. I love the idea of the show. The kid is half dead half alive. There is so much potential for drama.

I'm not sure were in Kim Possible I want this to exactly take place. The one thing I want to say to set the scene for that is that Kim and Ron have had a lot of run ins with Shego and Drakken before this story happens. All I know at this time is that they all have history. Also Ron and Kim haven't started dating yet. Also Shego is a teen/bordering on being an adult. I figured that since the show doesn't come out and tell use exactly how old she is, I can play with it. I just figured she looks older. So if you have seen the cartoon, just ignore the things that happen that make her seem older . . for the most part.

What you need to know:

Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken have been doing this for a while, so they have history.

Kim and Ron are 16 years old.

Danny is 14 years old. I'm making him a little younger.

Shego is 17 years old. I know she has a degree and can be a teacher. But I'm going to say she got it early since she is really smart. Not Wade smart, but up there.

I'm using the chronological order of episodes from the Kim Possible Wiki.

I'm going to be redoing some episodes, but remember this: If I use an episode, it is going to be different then the original. I will change something about it. Not sure how. It's like this, adding a character to the mix is going to change things up.

Please no flaming. I don't know why, but this idea was stuck in my head.

* * *

Talking = "I should do my homework."

Thinking/thoughts = " _I haven't worked on that paper that is due. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!_ "

Other Langueages = "I don't remember the last time I actually had homework."

* * *

Phantom of a Cousin Chapter 1: Time to Set The Stage

Deep within the Ghost Zone, there stood a large gothic tower. The citadel was made with a time theme. It had a large pendulum, making it look like a giant grandfather clock. There were gears floating around the ghost lair and a constant clock ticking sound in the air. The gears' turning, the pendulum's swinging, and ticking sound were in perfectly timed synchronization. The sounds were low enough that they were practically whispers.

In the room at the top of the tower, a ghost was busy with important and life altering matters.

The ghost was dressed in light purple with a darker purple cloak. There was a small black gear clasp on his left shoulder. He was wearing gloves that were gray with a small hint of purple. Each glove had three watches along the forearm. There was a black belt around his waist. Hanging from the belt was a pocket watch on a chain. His skin was light blue and his eyes glowed a solid red. Over his left eye was a lighting bolt scar. He had a ghostly tail instead of legs. In his hand was a staff with a clock at the top. His most noticeable feature was the glass cabinet that held a clock, gears, and a pendulum inside his chest.

In front of him were six viewing portals. These portals were special. They could show the future, the past, the present and the different potential time-lines. Each one had a different scene from potential futures.

The time themed ghost turned his eyes to the closest portal.

The first one had a young man in a straightjacket inside a padded room. His black hair was long and looked unwashed. There were deep black bags under his eye, showing that he had not slept in a long time. He was sitting in the corner with his knees folded to his chest. He was rocking back and forth as he mumbled, but only parts of what he was saying could be heard. "Remember . . promise. . . never . . . become . . . . HIM . . . . . But . . all gone . . . . . alone . . . .must .. . protect . . everyone . . . ."

With a sad shake of his head, the ghost turned to the next viewing screen.

The next one showed a family getting ready to take a picture. The mother of the family had red hair, blue eyes, and a slender build. She was wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt and a dark purple dress. She also had on leggings and heals. There was a motherly and caring air to her. On her left was her husband. He was waring a tan long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie and dark pants. His hair was brown with some gray showing. Standing in front of them were two twin boys. They were identical with tan pans, brown hair, blue eyes and white shirts. The only difference to tell them apart was that they were wearing different over-shirts, the right one in red and the left one in green. To the left of the father stood a female teen. She had red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green crop top and blue capri pants.

The mother of the family looked to her right. After a moment a small, frown came to her face before she walked over to the side and out of view. She returned, pulling along a male teenager. He had a lanky and skinny build. He had a jagged scar over his right eye. His left eye was a light baby blue. The other eye was a faded and dull color. His black hair was in a messy and unruly style.

The woman pulled the teen towards the family and placed him on her right. She looked at him and said in a calm and caring tone "You are a part of this family."

The teen looked at the other family members and they each took their time to speak their agreement.

A tear rolled down his cheek as the teen nodded his head and joined the family . . . his family.

The time ghost nodded his head with a small happy smile on his face. After looking at the happy scene for a little longer, the time ghost turned to another viewing screen.

This one had two teens fighting.

One was the female teenager from the last portal. She was wearing a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, cargo pants, dark gloves with a thin cuff, and a tool belt.

The other teenage was a boy. His hair was snow white and his eyes were glowing a solid blood red. There was a jagged scar over his right eye. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with white highlights. The suit was tight and showed his lean muscles. The gloves, belt, boots and the collar around his neck were white. On his chest was a stylized "P" inside of a "D". His skin glowed slightly because he was a ghost.

They traded blows, but they were evenly matched. The girl had a better fighting form and stance. The boy had ghost powers and used them with ease to evade her attacks.

The ghost of time turned away from the portal and looked to another.

The ghost boy was standing across from an older woman. Her hair was black with a tiny hint of green. It went down to about her ass and was soft looking. Her eyes were green and her skin was pale with a slight green tinge. She was wearing a green and black jumpsuit. The clothes clung to her sensual curves. The green and black of her clothes were in a checker pattern. Her left arm and leg were black. The left glove and boot were green. The right leg and arm were green. The right glove and boot were black. There was a green strip around her left shoulder that went under her arm. There was another one on the other side in black. The right side of the main body was green and the left was black. There was a green belt around her waist with a black circle at the center. There was a pouch strapped to her left shin.

The two unusually dressed individuals hugged. It was a little awkward since the girl was at least a head taller then the boy, but they didn't seem to mind. Especially the boy, since the height difference meant his face was pressed into her breasts. The hug continued for a short while before they pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes. Toxic green met jade as they peered into the other's soul. They saw something in the other and slowly started to lean back in with their heads tilted to opposite sides. Their lips met in a kiss. After a moment, the girl deepened the kiss before adding some tongue to the surprise of the boy. The boy took a moment, since he was new to kissing, but he eventually replied by deepening his side of the kiss. But from the look of things, the girl was the one dominating the kiss.

An amused smile came to the time themed ghost's face. A chuckle left his mouth as he slowly shook his head. After a few moments of enjoying the scene of the girl basically molesting the boy, a frown came to his hardened face as he looked to the next viewing portal.

The ghost boy was standing in the ruins of a city. He had gotten older, making him a man now, and his looks had changed. His white hair was now white flames. His ears were pointed and he had fangs. His eyes were red and his skin was a light blue. His outfit had changed. He had a cape that was white on the outside and black on the inside. His gloves and pants were black. His boots, arms, and belt were white. His chest had a black "Y" design like shape and the rest was white.

The older ghost was laughing at all the destruction around him. In front of him were the copses of older versions of the red headed teen and the woman with green skin. There was also the copse of a blond haired man and a small fur-less animal. Looking down at his dead enemies, the ghost said "Now nothing will stand in my way." He then broke out into insane laughter that sent a chill down the spines of anyone who heard it.

The scowl didn't leave the time ghost's face as he watched the rampaging ghost. Nothing could stop the evil being. The time ghost's look didn't change as he turned his view to the next portal.

In this one an older version of the green skinned woman stood on top of a building, looking down at the city she had conquered and changed in her image. Her suit had changed. She was wearing black pants with green books that came up to slightly above her knees. She had a cape that was black on the inside and green on the outside. Her hair had a white stripe in it. Next to her stood a figure in a cloak. The figure had the hood up so that you couldn't see any of their feature. The cloak was made of different animal furs ruffly sewn together. The bottom of the cloak was ragged. From under the hood, the figure's eyes glowed a toxic green. The right one was slightly dimmer than the left.

Raising his hand, the time ghost started to wind the clock on his staff as he thought. He was considering all the possibilities and potential the time-line could take. After a few moments, he let out an emotionless sigh as he started a countdown. "1 . . 2 . . 3."

The moment three left his mouth, there was a loud bang as two ghosts slammed open the doors and burst into the room. They were identical and had eye balls floating inside of ectoplasm for heads. They were Observants and were in charge of watching the human world and the Ghost Zone for dangerous events. They would call upon others to act out their will.

"CLOCKWORK," they yelled as they neared the time ghost.

"No need to yell," said Clockwork as he changed into a child version of himself with buckteeth. "I'm standing right here."

"This is important. You are master of time, so you know why we are here." The two Observants shot glares at the time ghost simultaneously.

"Yes I do and I'm already taking action," the time ghost said as he changed into a skinny old man with a long white beard. He waved a hand in the direction of the viewing portals and they disappeared before either of the Observants could see what was happening in them.

"Then you know . . . To save the future, Danny Phantom must perish," one of the Observants said with confidence.

"I will do what needs to be done." Clockwork changed back into a young man. "Now if you would be so kind, could you observe the door?"

The two Observants shared a look before turning around and floating out of the room.

Clicking a button on his time staff, two clock hands appeared, spun around, and formed a portal in front of Clockwork.

Out of the portal came a tall ghost. His skin was like the night sky full of stars. His face was gray and the rest of his head was purple. A purple triangle came down his forehead and the point ran along his nose. He had two horns, one on each side of his head. They curved downward like goat horns. He had fangs and his lips were purple. His eyes were red and the left one had a light scar. Instead of having legs or a ghostly tail, he had what looked like a cross between the bottom of a cloak touching the ground and tentacles.

"Thank you for coming Nocturne," Clockwork said in greeting.

Nocturne bowed and stood back up. "For what do I ow the honor of being summoned by the great Clockwork?" Not may ghosts got to speak to the Clockwork and since he controlled time, they would never meet him unless he wanted them too. So Nocturne felt it really was a great privilege to meet Clockwork. Plus it stroked his ego since Clockwork wouldn't ask for help unless it was really important and could threaten everything.

In a flat and even tone, Clockwork said "I have something I need you to do."


End file.
